happypetstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia Game Questions
2+3=5 Themes Antique * Egyptian, Zen, Medieval, Classic Cultural * Thai, Korean, Easter, Victorian Cute * Balloon, Mushroom, Teddy Bear, Strawberry, Frog, Tomato, Cottage, Nerdy Fairytale * Cat, Princess, Heaven, Sweet, snowman Flashy * Outlandish, Clownish, Caveman, Vampire, Angelic, Space Harmonious * Wooden, Nature, Seaside, Tropical Iconic * Super Boy, Intricate * Gypsy, Vintage, Princess, Icy, Noble Modern * Futuristic, Gift, Music, Travel, Fishing, Maid-Butler, Trash, Earth Quirky * Mushroom, Outdoor, Kiddy, Balloon Rocker * Leopard, Gothic, Skeletal, Punk Simple * Cottony, Farmer, Knitted, Zig Zag, Summer, Checkered, Pleated, Denim Sporty * Racer, Jumpsuit, Tennis, Kendo Uniform * Army, Fireman, Sailor, Nursing, Baker, School, Mayor Fishing March * Whale Sharks , lancetfish September * Lancetfish When the moon is out * Colossal squid Not seen at night * Dwarf Neon Rainbowfish May to December *california Yellowtail Zodiac In Order: * Aries-Taurus-Gemini-Cancer-Leo-Virgo-Scorpio-Sagittarius-Capricorn-Aquarius-Pisces * Rat-Ox-Tiger-Rabbit-Dragon-Snake-Horse-Goat-Monkey-Rooster-Dog-Pig Elemental Groups: * Wood: Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon * Water: Rat, Ox, Pig * Fire : Snake, Horse, Goat * Metal: Monkey, Rooster, Dog * Fire : Snake, Horse, Goat Type: * Yin: Rooster, Rabbit, Pig, Snake, Ox, Sheep * Yang: Monkey, Tiger, Rat, Horse, Dragon, Dog Villager Related • In Mojo's house you can find: Armchair, Fireplace, Plant, Piano, Portrait, Clock, Bed, Radio, Chandelier. • Mojo wears: Top hat, Cane, Suit, Bowtie. • Philip's Bandana is PURPLE. • Thomas's Hair is BROWN. • Maggie's eyes are BROWN • Tira's Bonet is MAROON • Calvin's the one who likes fishing the most Date Related • Valentine's day is February 14 • Halloween is October 31 Country Related Capitals • Brazil's Capital is Brasilia • Spain's Capital is Madrid • Germany's Capital is Berlin • Vietnam's Capital is Hanoi • Thailand's Capital is Bangkok • UK's Capital is London • USA's Capital is D.C. • Japan's Capital is Tokyo • Indonesia's Capital is Jakarta • Singapore's Capital is Singapore • China's Capital is Beijing • Philippines Capital is Manila Country Celebration Days • USA is July 4 • Philippines is June 12 • Russia is June 12 • China is October 6 • France is July 14 Color Related Paint • Red + Blue = Purple • Red + Yellow = Orange • Yellow + Blue = Green • Blue + Green = Cyan Light • Red + Blue = Magenta • Green + Blue = Cyan Gems •Amethyst is purple •Emerald is Green •Citrine is yellow Other What is the smallest ocean in the world? A: Arctic Ocean What is the most efficient in waking you up in the morning? A: Hot Chocolate How many Planets in our Solar System? A: 8 Closest planet to the Sun? A: Mercury Furthest planet from the Sun? A: Neptune What is the most common gas? A: Nitrogen How many colors are there in white light? A: 7 Which Food Doesn't Spoil Easily? (One of these should be a choice) A: Cornstarch; Sugar; Food that spoils easily: Saltwater How many teeth does a child have? A: 20 How many teeth does an adult have? A: 32 Classifications Omnivores: * Humans, Raccoons, Ants, Hummingbirds, Ostrich, Carnivores: * Sundew, Pandas, Spiders, Bladderwort Herbivores: * Horse, Rabbit, Cow, Deer, Sheep, Grasshopper, Iguana Category:Classifications